Old war new purpose
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: The New Republic is threatened by a powerful force the only chose is to go back in time. But who will go? Time travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

New fan fic. Ok. I this is my first Star wars fan fic. I got the idea from different fan fic but it is not the same. I do not own every single eu comic or book so if there is something not right tell me. This takes place when Han, Luke, and Leia are in their sixties and seventies. I do not own star wars. /

Leia's pov

I can not believe it. There was conformation that a force that is more powerful than any the galaxy has every faced. The new Jedi Order need to this. I am just arriving at Yavin 4. All the Jedi say hello but I barely notice. I run to the meditation chamber were I sensed him. I burst through the door. "Luke!" I scream. "Do you have to yell?" He says with a small smile. "A powerful force is coming. It has imprisoned countless of planets and lives. They are lead by sith lords." I said. His smile turned into a face of concern and stress. Gather up all the Jedi. I need a full report on this threat. Also get Han and all of the New Republic ships we can spare. If this threat is trying to take over the galaxy they will go for Coruscant. We need all of our forces there. I have some things I need to do. Get Master Tano in her please." He says calmly. I do not know how he can stay so calm. I leave to get Master Tano. I hope he has a plan.

Luke's pov

I start to pace as I wait for Master Tano. I met her a couple years after the birth of the New Jedi Order. She thought in the clone wars but because her species ages slower than humans she is still alive but she will soon become one with the force. "Will your family ever clam down and stop worrying?" asks the voice from the door. I turn and see Asoka is standing there with a smile. Her smile turns into a frown. "I was already informed by Leia. So what is the plan, Sky guy Jr.?" I smile at the last part. I let her call me that and I can call her Snips. " Well first Snips, we need to summon the others. All of them. We need all the help we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's pov

Snips and I start to mediate call out through the force to the force ghosts. It does not take long for them to come. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Yoda. "What is it?" Asks father. "A powerful force is trying to take over the galaxy and soon all they will need is Corsaunt so we will need to protect it. Or we can do something else." I said. "What else could we do?" said Anakin. "We could go back in time a stop the empire for ever being formed." I said. Tons of questions are asked. "I will continue when you are done." Everyone becomes silent. "I found a way for a person to go back in time. A person that lived during that time goes back to their bodies at that time and people not alive at that time get a new body that does not look anything like them now." I say. Everyone is speechless. "Does everyone agree?" Everyone nods. "Leia is coming also so come back in one hour." They agree. "Are you sure this will work?" asks Snips. "No, Snips." I say. "A true Skywalker plan." I laugh. Then we go find Leia. "What use will I be?" Snips asks. "Since we are already changing things you will not be expelled out of the order." At that she smiles. "Lets get this over, Sky guy Jr.!" With that she punches me in the arm. "Lets, Snips, Lets."

Anakin's pov

And they say my plans are reckless. Force ghosts cannot die but the others can. I am in the force now. I look for Obi-wan. I find him talking to Yoda. "Obi-wan?" I ask. Yoda then leaves. "Yes?" asks Obi-wan. "Do you think this will actually work?" I ask. "No. It is just like your plans." He says smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I am soo sorry I have not updated this story in soo long.

/

Ahsoka's pov

This has to be a Skywalker plan. You do not know if you will make it out alive. Why do Skywalker plans have to be dangerous!? This is getting insane! I am getting too old for this. No matter what I stay by the Skywalker line. For what good reason I have no good idea. Yeah, I do. Anakin was my master and I have to stay by his son. I walk into the room where this is 'plan' of Luke's is happening. I am shocked to what I see.

/

I sorry it was so short. The next one will be way longer.


End file.
